My Love is My Hero
by himekaheartfilia
Summary: Hanya sebuah khayalan semata


Terinspirasi dari anime fate series.

Fate series hanya milik Type-Moon. Bukan milik saya, saya hanya mengambil beberapa karakter.

Bukan cerita tentang dunia fate series.

Saya hanya mengambil karakter hero nya saja. Karakter lain murni asli hanya karangan semata.

Jika tidak suka diharapkan tidak melanjutkan membaca.

Saya sudah memperingatkan anda.

.

.

MY LOVE IS MY HERO

.

.

Fate series@type-Moon

.

.

.

Author@himekaheartfilia

.

.

.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Chara: Archer x OC

Rate: T bisa saja ke M namun tidak lebih

.

.

.

Summary:

Keluarga Nakayama adalah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang di kota Fuyuki. Mereka terkenal dengan keturunan-keturunan yang memiliki keahlian dalam memanah. Nakayama Hirumi adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan suami-istri Nakayama. Nakayama Hirumi dianugerahi dengan wajah cantik dengan mata berwarna hijau permata. Saat berusia 5 tahun Hirumi sudah ahli dalam memanah berkat keluarganya, ia juga menyukai cerita-cerita pahlawan yang dibacakan oleh Ibunya sebelum tidur. Dan karena itu ia sangat mengidolakan sosok pahlawan.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang putri yang diselamatkan oleh pahlawan tampan" Ucapnya dan Ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu mendengar ucapan polos dari Hirumi

.

.

.

.

Warning: Abal-abal, Gaje, Khayalan ngaco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGGGG!! KRIIIINGGGG!!

Terdengar suara nyaring alarm dari salah satu kamar milik seorang gadis yang saat ini masih tertidur dan berusaha mematikan alarm yang memekakkan telinga.

Seorang gadis cantik keluar dari balik selimut dan mulai mengusap-usap matanya dan menampilkan warna hijau permata miliknya yang indah. Kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah.

Nakayama Hiromi, gadis berusia 17 tahun ini adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Nakayama. Namun pasangan Nakayama meninggal dunia saat ia berusia 15 tahun dan saat ini Hirumi diasuh oleh sang paman Nakayama Hibiki sekaligus menjadi walinya.

Nakayama Hibiki hanya sebulan sekali mengunjungi Hirumi karena kesibukannya mengurus pekerjaananya. Yah menurut Hirumi itu bukan masalah.

Seperti pagi ini saat sang paman meneleponnya bahwa ia tak bisa menjenguk Hirumi.

"Iya paman"

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak perlu khawatir paman aku bisa menjaga diriku"

"Baiklah paman"

"Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa"

Hirumi mengakhiri sesi telpon itu dan mulai menghela nafas. Kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Dengan mengenakan baju sekolah berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna biru tua dan rok diatas lutut berwarna biru tua, kaos kaki selutut berwarna hitam dan tak lupa sepatu pantofel hitam. Ia menuju sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit dari rumahnya.

Sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan rangkulan lengan teman nya dari belakang. Dan seorang lagi di sebelahnya yang lain.

"Ohayou Hirumi-chan" Sapa seorang gadis yang tadi merangkul pundaknya. Gadis tersebut adalah Mori Yuuki. Kemudian disebelah yang lain adalah Kono Ryuuki yang hanya tersenyum, mereka adalah sahabat masa kecil Hirumi.

"Ohayou Ryuu-chan, Yuuki-chan" Balas Hirumi pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kemudian mereka larut dalam pembicaraan anak gadis dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kesekolah selama 15 menit, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai. Mereka bertiga pun berniat mengganti sepatu mereka dengan uwabaki. Dan Hirumi akan mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki miliknya, namun...

Srruuuuuukkkkkk!!!!

Sesaat satelah Hirumi membuka lokernya. Bermacam-macam surat berwarna-warni berjatuhan. Membuatnya termenung sesaat dan menghela nafas. Kedua teman Hirumi yg sudah mengganti sepatu mereka menghampirinya.

"Dapat lagi ya" Ucap Ryuuki.

"Bukankah lebih bagus jika kamu membalas salah satu dari mereka, Hirumi-chan" Tambah Yuuki.

"Sebaiknya kalian membantuku" Balas Hirumi yang tidak memperdulikan peekataan kedua sasahabatnya tadi, Seakan itu hanya angin lalu.

Walaupun begitu mereka berdua tetap membantunya mengutip semua surat-surat tersebut.

"Huuuhhh" Hirumi menghela nafas dengan kuat saat ia duduk di meja kelasnya. Kedua sahabatnya pun menghampirinya.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu Hirumi-chan, sebaiknya kamu menerima salah satu dari mereka. Apa kamu tidak lelah dengan surat cinta dan kagum itu padamu?" Ucap Yuuki yang duduk d meja sebelah Hirumi.

"Itu benar yang dikatakan Yuuki, Hirumi" Tambah Ryuuki.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" Jawab Hirumi.

"sampai kapan kau seperti itu Hirumi!" Ucap Ryuuki sedikit meninggi. "Apa tidak kamu terima saja Ishikawa-senpai? Bukankah dia dia menyukaimu" Lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu Ishikawa Ryota senpai sang ketua osis, Ryuu-chan?" Tanya Yuuki dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryuuki. "Itu hebat! Bukankah dia pangeran sekolah" Lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca kagum. Dan Hirumi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi kenapa tidak kamu terima saja Ishikawa senpai, Hirumi" Paksa mereka berdua yang membuat Hirumi bingung. Namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu bel pelajaran telah dimulai berbunyi dan kedua sahabat Hirumi kembali ketempat duduk mereka.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama' Sebutnya dalam hati. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai saat guru masuk keruang kelas.

Selama disekolah, Hirumi selalu di cekcokin oleh kedua sahabatnya masalah perihal harus menerima beberapa laki-laki yang menyukainya. Membuatnya harus meringis beberapa kali saat mereka berdua bergantian menyebutkan beberapa nama laki-laki.

Nakayama Hirumi, adalah populer disekolahnya. Bukan hanya karena akan keluarga nya yang kaya raya dan terpandang di kota Fuyuki, tapi juga karena Hirumi sering menjuari ekskul olahraga. Apalagi jika itu adalah memanah. Tak heran, bukan hanya siswa-siswi saja yang menyukai dan mengaguminya. Namun para guru juga menyukai dan mengaguminya.

Seperti saat ini, saat mereka bertiga sedang istirahat berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju kantin. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka pasti berbisik-bisik.

Namun tak hayal ada juga yang dengan berani blak-blakkan.

"Sudah ku bilang lebih baik dia saja" Ucap Ryuuki.

"Menurutku lebih keren sang ketua osis, Ryuu-chan" Timpal Yuuki tak mau kalah.

Hirumi yang melihat kedua sahabatnya dari tadi itu ingin melerai pertengkaran mereka, Namunn..

"Su sudah kalian ber... " Ucap Hirumi terpotong karena seorang anak laki-laki berbertubuh tinggi berambut cokelat dan bermata biru berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga. Sontak saja itu membuat kedua sahabatnya diam dan memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut.

Dan dalam gerakan cepat anak laki-laki tersebut menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda yang cantik kepada Hirumi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kedua sahabat Hirumi terbengong-bengong, Hirumi sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Sampai...

"Bukannya dia anak kelas satu" Bisik Ryuuki.

"Dia Hasegawa Isao anak kelas satu yang satu ekskul memanah denganmu, Himi-chan" Bisik Yuuki disebelahnya yang lain.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan berbisik. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang lain yang melihatnya semakin berbisik-bisik.

"Sebaiknya kamu ambil saja dahulu agar tak menyakiti hatinya" Saran Ryuuki. Dan Hirumi mengambil surat yang disodorkan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Te - Terima kasih" Ucap Hirumi.

Anak laki-laki itu langsung berdiri tegak. Terlihat jelas sekali kegugupan yang dialami anak itu. Setelah membungkukkan badan lagi dengan cepat, anak itu langsung berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga. Membuat mereka terbengong.

"Anak itu harus diberi penghargaan atas keberaniannya" Anjur Ryuuki. Yuuki yang mendengar nya ikut menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dan Hirumi hanya berulang kali melihat surat yang ada ditangannya lalu menghela nafas.

Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan menuju kantin untuk istirahat yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Matahari sudah mulai condong kearah barat, menghasilkan warna orange jingga dilangit. Jam pelajaran pun akhirnya telah usai, para siswa-siswi dapat pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Begitupula dengan Hirumi, Ryuuki, dan Yuuki. Mereka harus berpisah di perempatan karena jalan pulang mereka berbeda.

"Ryuu-chan, Yuu-chan hati-hati kalian berdua" Ucap Hirumi.

"Kamu juga hati-hati Himi-chan" Balas Yuuki.

"Ja nee kalian berdua" Salam Ryuuki.

"Ja nee" Balas Hirumi dan Yuuki dan mereka pun berpisah.

Sesampainya Hirumi dirumah, ia langsung mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian latihan dan pergi menuju dojo.

Hirumi dapat memanah dengan gerakan-geeakan yang indah. Dan melakukan panahan dengan target yang sulit dipanah sekalipun. Ia satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Nakayama.

Hirumi diwarisi bakat-bakat turun-temurun keluarganya. Menjadikannya anak yang sangat disanyangi keluarganya. Namun beberapa dari keluarganya ada yang tak menyukainya dikarena iri oleh apa yang dimiliki Hirumi. Satu-satunya orang yang dengan tulus menyayangi nya adalah pamannya, Hasegawa Hibiki.

Setelah cukup latihan untuk hari ini. Hirumi membersihkan dirinya. Kemudian ia menuju perpustakaan keluarganya untuk membaca beberapa buku yang ia sangat sukai sejak kecil.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku tentang kisah heroik seorang pahlawan kesatria yang selalu di dengarnya waktu ia akan tdur.

"Okaa-san, pasti kamu menggelengkan kepala melihat anakmu yang seharusnya sudah tak pantas dengan dongeng-dongeng sperti ini" Ucapnya sendiri sambil tersenyum getir dan mengusapkan tangannya kebuku tersebut.

Saat Hirumi tengah asyik melamunkan tentang Ibunya yang sering membacakan dongeng sebelum ia tidur, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh.

DUAAAAKKK!! DUAAAKK!!

Tak hayal suara itu membangunkannya dari acara melamunnya danmembuatnya terkejut. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati suara apa itu. Apakah ada maling. Jika ia maka maling tersebut telah salah memilih mangsa untuk dimasuki.

Dengan mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang diletakkan didekat dinding. Hirumi dengan siaga mengangkat pedang tersebut dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyusuri ruang-ruang yang ada dirumahnya. Sampai ia berhenti pada suatu pintu yang menurutnya dari dalam sana lah suara itu terdengar. Hirumi pun membuka pintu tersebut dan menuju sebuah ruang kebawah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ada pintu yang menuju kebawah selama ini" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Hirumi kemudian menuruni anak-anak tangga yang menuju kebawah tersebut. Lorong tangga itu sudah diterangi oleh cahaya lilin-lilin yang menyala didindingnya.

Setelah menuruni tangga, Hirumi sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Diruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja. Didinding terdapat sebuah rak-rak buku kecil yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Dan alat-alat yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Disudut ruangan terdapat lilin-lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Dari mana asal suara gaduh tadi?" Tanyanya pada sendiri. Hirumi mencoba menyusuri ruangan tersebut sambil terus tetap siaga dengan pedang kayu yang ia pegang erat ditangannya.

Saat menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang tadi didengarnya dan muncul sebuah pendar cahaya berwarna biru hijau dilantai.

"A - apa itu" Tanyanya sendiri. "Seperti sebuah gambar" Sambungnya kembali sambil mendekati cahaya tersebut.

Pendar cahaya tersebut semakin kuat saat Hirumi mendekat. Semakin menyilaukan. Akibatnya Hirumi harus menyipitkan mata untuk tetap dapat melihat. Hingga...

Muncul sesosok makhluk dari pendar cahaya tadi yang kini semakin meredup. Menyebabkan Hirumi yang tadinya berdiri sudah terduduk dilantai sambil menatap terkejut sosok dihadapannya.

'Emas' Satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria yang berpakaian armor emas dengan pose dan wajah yang merendahkan.

"Jadi, kamu yang harus menjadi masterku." Ucap pria tersebut dengan melihat Hirumi dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Cih, kenapa aku harus membantu gadis kecil seperti mu. Yahh, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menjalin kontrak dengan mu, dan namaku adalah Gilgamesh"

Hirumi yang melihat nya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya terkejut. Tak satupun kata yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

Hiruni juga tak tahu, bahwa selain keluarga nya adalah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang ternyata ada rahasia besar yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Bersambung!!

N/A: segini saja dulu

Mohon review nya.. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.

Arigatougozaimasu telah membaca sampai ini..

Saya juga minta maaf jika ad kesalahan. Sekali lagi fate series bukan milik saya..


End file.
